My Descendant, My wife
by i'm always invisible
Summary: The first generation travels into the future by accident all thanks to Talbot. Giotto now faces Tsunami's overprotective guardians, friends and parents for stealing her innocence. GxFEM!27, slight ALLFem!27
1. Our dream and our future Adventure

**Title: My Descendant, My wife**

**Summary: In Primo's dreams, he saw a brunette; but he can't shake-off the feeling that he has a connection with her .But then due to Talbot's failed invention of creating a time machine; the machine malfunctioned and swallowed the first generation family. They were now 400 years in the future leaving a dumbfounded Talbot in the past … AU and some OOC. Gfem!27 and slight ALLxFEM!27.**

**Timeline: After the Arcobaleno's curse has been lifted**

**Some notes: Tsunami and her friends are high schoolers**

**Tsunami: 16**

**Gokudera: 17**

**Yamamoto: 17**

**Hibari: 18**

**Ryohei: 18**

**Lambo: 11**

**Mukuro: 18**

**Chrome: 15**

**Rated M because of some happenings in the future chapters… ;) you know what I mean ;))**

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

Chapter 1: Our Dream and Our coming Adventure

Giotto Vongola, Founder and currently the boss of the Vongola Familgia, is once again slacking-off in his office. He was sleeping, arms folded and his head rested it.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

_The room was dim, A king sized bed with rose petals scattered as a design, scented candles at the side and a brunette peacefully sleeping on the bed._

_Giotto entered the room. He just finished from his never-ending work… specifically, PAPERWORK! He just wanted to rest and that is all there is to it. After taking a few steps, he saw a petite brunette sleeping in his bed._

"_Who's that girl?" He asked himself._

_He slowly approached the girl, slowly sitting down in the process. He caressed the girl's face and swept some of her hair to the side. "Her skin is smooth" he mused._

_He can't help but smile at the figure. The girl looked gentle, nice… and fragile. Then out of curiosity Giotto leaned for a closer look. 'She smells like strawberry…' He thought. _

_The girl licked her lips and gave a light moan._

_The man's eye widened and blushed as he stared at the girl._

_Apart from the fact that their faces were just inches away from each other, when the girl licked her mouth, her tongue touch Giotto's lips...Giotto got turned on from that simple gesture! Never in his life that he got turned on THAT fast. I mean there are women dying to get his attention badly and this girl managed to get him with something like THAT?! UNBELIEVABLE!_

_Their lips were inching each other… That is until the girl woke up._

_Giotto jerked up while blushing furiously. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER… I'M A MOLESTER!' were Giotto's thoughts, but he immediately regained his composture and asked._

"_What's your name?" _

_The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing large chocolate brown eyes._

'_Man, she's cute!' Giotto thought_

_While the girl was staring she replied. "I am …"_

"_Huh? I can't hear you…"_

"_I said I am …"_

_Was he going deaf? Did Giotto just doubt himself? Before he could ask again, the girl and his lips connected._

_As their lips parted, the girl said one thing to the man…_

"_Someday, you will find me… And one day we will be together…" She beamed a smile. "And please do not forget… My name is …_

_Before Giotto can reply, a bright flash of light engulfed him._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Giotto's eyes opened, he felt his pants were somehow tight… He looked down… _'Damn It'_. He's got a boner… Damn it… really now even though that was one hell of a simple dream, why the heck did he have this? Was it because of that brunette –Wait… A brunette? Who was it again? He can't remember…

He thought of a reason on why the heck he had such a thing. Then he heard a knock.

'_Kami-sama!_**(I think that the Japanese word for 'God', is it correct?)**_ Why do you hate me? How can I talk to whoever is out there while I'm at this state?'_ He mentally screamed. (His cloak was in his bed room)

"Primo, are you there? Answer or I'll break the door." The man from outside spoke.

No way in hell is he gonna allow that. He already has more than enough paperwork to be done and there is no way is he gonna let that person add more problem to his life.

"Come in." Primo spoke in his boss voice.

"Yo!" The man said as he opened the mahogany door. "I have something to say…"

"G, don't tell me it's more work…" Primo looked at G's eyes with seriousness. "…because if it is more work, I will burn it." He narrowed his eyes.

G sweat dropped at his boss' answer. "No, it's not work. It's Talbot."

"Talbot?"

"Ah… he said to gather everyone to his room…" G looked at his right side. "He said he made something extraordinary…" He looked back at Giotto. Then made a scowl "I tried to threat him, but he won't budge…"

Then it was Giotto's turn to sweat drop. Then he remembered his 'problem'

"G…"

"What is it?"

"Mind if I take a bath first?"

"What for? It's just a trip downstairs…"

"I just want to relax first…"

"You can relax after looking at Talbot's invention."

"I just want to cool my head for a while."

"Why? You didn't snap today, nobody ate your cake plus your paperwork is unexpectedly low."

Giotto was running out of reasons and he didn't want to tell the truth. Then he thought of an excuse that might let him off.

"I haven't taken my bath since yesterday."

G's eyes widened then closed his eyes then he used his right hand to cover his mouth while the other on his stomach.

He silently laughed until a tear appeared on the corner of his eyes.

On Giotto's point of view, he thought he was in pain… rather he thought he was gonna puke and began to panic when he saw a tear in his friend.

"G! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT DID YOU EAT?! ARE YOU GONNA PUKE?! OR DID YOU EAT THE CAKE IN THE REFRIGERATOR?!" He charged his best friend and shook him vigorously, completely forgetting about his 'problem'.

"PFFT!" G tried to control his laughter. "I… I… I'm alright! ... I … didn't… do anything… besides… I'm laughing!" He said between snickers and began to laugh uncontrollably. He clutched his stomach further as he laughed more and more.

Giotto became annoyed as his right brow twitched. "G, me not taking a bath is funny?"

G spoke between pants this time. "It's not that… it's just that… we just went to a hotspring… yesterday… you not taking a bath yesterday is impossible!" He then finally regained composture. "You were playing with the water remember? Like a hyper kid..." Then his eyes trailed downward.

"Giotto." G spoke in a serious tone.

Giotto who was looking down blushing in embarrassment didn't reply.

"Oi GIOTTO!" He repeated

"…"

G sighed "Go."

Giotto looked up. "Eh?"

"Go take a bath…" Then he pointed at his boss' problem. "… and take care of that."

He blushed furiously. "Arigatou G!" he went to the closest bathroom.

"Just don't forget to go downstairs!" G shouted at the retreating figure.

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

G went downstairs and went to Talbot's room, where everyone is…

"Oh… G, what took you so long?" Asari spoke with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" G replied

"Shouldn't Primo be with you?" Knuckle pointed out.

"He said he wants to take a bath…" G coolly replied.

"Mmm~ perhaps a problem?" Daemon appeared out a nowhere

"Maybe…" G looked to the other side.

"Well that's a first…" Talbot interrupted

"What do you mean a _first?_" Lampo appeared with a strawberry cake in hand.

"Where did you get the- never mind… By first I mean –"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALBOT!" Giotto came running in the room. He was in his usual long-sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbow with a pinstriped vest and matching slacks. A towel was on his head and was wearing reading glasses.

Lampo stiffened as he saw his boss running inside. Yes, he was conscious that the dessert in hand was the boss' cake.

Giotto looked at Lampo's direction. "So you're the one always eating my cake…" After that sentence, he gave a big smile. "Don't you worry, eating that cake will be you punishment."

Lampo paled "P-Primo, what do you mean by eating this cake is my punishment?"

The man didn't reply but his wide smile still plastered on his smile. Then showed his five fingers and started counting down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"UWAHHHH!" Lampo fell down face first and the cake with it.

"OH SHIT! /LAMPO!" Everyone present in the room shouted. Except for Giotto, Daemon and Talbot.

"OI GIOTTO! What the hell did you do to Lampo?!" G shouted. "OH GOD!-"

"G! DON'T YOU DARE TO EXTREMLY USE THE NAME OF GOD IN VAIN!" Knuckle reprimanded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" G shouted back.

"Maa, maa calm down G, you too Knuckle…" Asari calmed the two. "How about you flip over Lampo so we could take a look, G."

"I don't take orders from you… and I would've done it even if you didn't tell me!" G growled. He then flipped Lampo.

"This is… extreme…" Knuckle commented.

"Very much…" Asari added.

"Hey look, there are still foam still forming on his mouth!" G pointed at Lampo's mouth.

"Nufufufu… This is interesting, how long 'till the foam stops?" Daemon went towards Giotto.

"…"

"Primo?"

"…"

"GIOTTO, GET YOUR FREAKING MIND BACK TO THIS WORLD!" G shouted directly into Primo's ear.

"WAHHH!" Giotto stumbled. "What the heck was that for G?" he said as he rubbed his poor ear.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU NEVER LISTEN?!"

"I'm sorry… it's just that… I'm sorry, I should've listened… I was just… Something in mind that's all…" Giotto looked down.

"Nufufufu, it seems Primo was thinking about someone… A girl perhaps?" Daemon mused.

Giotto suddenly looked up. "Oya, was I correct?" Daemon smirked

"How did you-"

"It wasn't hard to guess…"

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

**-Giotto's POV-**

~Time reverse~

I was thanking G a million times in my head, for he let me go to the bathroom. I needed to go to the bathroom to get myself a cold shower.

-In the shower-

While I was taking my 'bath' I was trying to recall that girl in my mind… It felt like there was more to her than she looks… And let's add the fact that I almost kissed her… I blushed…

"AHH! WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING LIKE A MIDDLE SCHOOLER?!" I tugged my hair as I shouted. "I'm acting like a kid seeing his crush!" I desperately hung my head. "I'm a full grown man for crying out loud!" (really now?)

I've had enough of this… I changed into my clothes… you know my favorite long-sleeved shirt rolled halfway and a pinstriped vest with matching slacks and just for fun my reading glasses!

I went out of the bathroom and went to the basement as G asked me to…

As I went down I overheard their conversation

"Mmm~ perhaps a problem?" I heard Daemon

"Maybe…" Then G

"Well that's a first…" then Talbot interrupted

"What do you mean a _first?_" Then I heard Lampo… and I heard a chewing sound from him… I hope that's the cake I hid in the refrigerator. Talbot told me it had many unknown poisons inside. I got tired of waiting for that person to surrender himself, so the cake will be his punishment… and let's wish he will still live and never to touch my cake again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALBOT!" I came in to the room. Then my eyes went to the cake Lampo was holding… and it seems that he's aware of his act… I looked at him…

"So you're the one always eating my cake…" After that sentence, I gave a big smile. "Don't you worry, eating that cake will be you punishment."

Lampo paled "P-Primo, what do you mean by eating this cake is my punishment?"

I didn't reply but my huge smile was still on my face. I showed my hand to him, palms open and started to count down…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"UWAHHHH!" Lampo fell down face first and the cake with it.

"OH SHIT! /LAMPO!" Everyone present in the room shouted. Except for me, Daemon and Talbot. Yeah… and the OH SHIT! Part made by G made me giggle, of course I can't show that especially since this happening… is kind of… serious…

"OI GIOTTO! What the hell did you do to Lampo?!" G shouted. "OH GOD!-"

"G! DON'T YOU DARE TO EXTREMLY USE THE NAME OF GOD IN VAIN!" Knuckle reprimanded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" G shouted back.

"Maa, maa calm down G, you too Knuckle…" Asari calmed the two. "How about you flip over Lampo so we could take a look, G."

"I don't take orders from you… and I would've done it even if you didn't tell me!" G growled. He then flipped Lampo.

Looking at Lampo made me feel that I made the right choice. Alarming but it will subside through vomiting…

"This is… extreme…" Knuckle commented.

"Very much…" Asari added.

"Hey look, there are still foam still forming on his mouth!" G pointed at Lampo's mouth.

… Okay… maybe it's a bad idea… but look! The non-stop foaming is very FUNNY!

"Nufufufu… This is interesting, how long 'till the foam stops?" Daemon went towards me.

My mind went back to recalling that girl in my dreams…

"Primo?"

What I know is that she is very cute! But if I really find her… I WILL MARRY HER! Then if felt the fire of determination in me.

"GIOTTO, GET YOUR FREAKING MIND BACK TO THIS WORLD!" G shouted directly into my ear.

"WAHHH!" I stumbled and landed on my poor butt. "What the heck was that for G?" I said to him as I rubbed my ringing ear.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU NEVER LISTEN?!"

"I'm sorry… it's just that… I'm sorry, I should've listened… I was just… Something in mind that's all…" I looked down.

"Nufufufu, it seems Primo was thinking about someone… A girl perhaps?" Daemon mused.

I suddenly looked up.

"Oya, was I correct?" Daemon smirked

"How did you-"

"It wasn't hard to guess…"

'_Am I THAT predictable?'_

**-END OF POV-**

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Ehem!"

Talbot caught their attentions. "Before I fade into the background again, I would like to show you my invention first!" He pulled a cloth and revealed a machine.

"What's that?" G bluntly asked.

"Looks like trash…" Alaude commented.

_Since when was he here?_ Was the group's thought.

"Well, excuse me! This is not TRASH!" Talbot crossed his arms. "This is a time machine!"

"Time machine?" Everyone echoed, except for Daemon and Alaude.

"YES! And it can transport you into the future!"

"And how can that be possible?" G questioned, folding his arms.

"The one that Lampo ate was from the future." He started to explain and looked at Lampo whose mouth was still foaming.

Most of the people sweat dropped as the foam in Lampo's mouth kept on forming…

"How long 'till the foaming stops?" G asked with a huge sweat drop on his head.

"Nufufufu… just leave him like that, it will go down… somehow…" Daemon said as he looked at the foaming Lampo with amusement.

"What do you mean by somehow?" G glared at the pineapple-melon hybrid.

Daemon just shrugged and ignored G and his glare. "So, how can you tell that the cake is from the future?"

"The ingredients found in the cake are beyond the knowledge of our time and the fact that I haven't identified those types of poisons found in the cake..." Talbot answered. "And the fact that this book I got together with the cake indicates 400 years in the future…"

"Isn't that a chemistry book? – uhh… poison in the cake?" Knuckle grabbed the book from Talbot and sweat dropped when he heard that there were poisons in the cake. "!" Knuckle's eyes widened "It's in year 20xx!"

"Oh! It really is!" Asari took a glance at the book. "And it's from Japan too!"

"Yes, and the only thing left is if it can transfer humans as well…" He stared at the men… even though he's blind-folded.

Then on cue Giotto's Hyper Intuition acted up. "Talbot… Don't tell me you want _us_ to test that out?"

"…" No reply from Talbot.

"I already expected that, Talbot…" Giotto spoke. "But I don't think it's safe for us to test that out…" he pointed at the machine. "Besides… I've got a bad feeling about the machine of yours…"

"Ugh…" Lampo stood up. "I … want to… -mmph!" He covered his mouth and unknowingly wobbled to the machine.

"O-oi, La-LAMPO!" Giotto shouted to the man.

"I'm gonna be sick… -mmph!" Lampo covered his mouth again. And then he ran to place to where he can vomit and as he, ran he bumped into the machine.

The machine fell down and sparks were surrounding the contraption. Lampo also stood in his position stunned at his own action. He was sweating buckets and knew that he _will_ be dead after doing such a thing to Talbot's invention… And right after experiencing hell with the cake… Poor Lampo.

Everyone in the room remained silent.

_BOOM!_

The machine exploded, the first generation family was gone leaving a dumbfounded Talbot.

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

As the smoke cleared, Talbot was panicking

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" he shouted as he clutched his head.

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

=400 years in the future=

"LAMPO! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT TODAY!"

"I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY!"

"Maa, maa the two of you, please calm down."

"Nufufufu… This is interesting…"

"Hn."

"May God be our guide forever."

"All of you stop what you're doing and try to clear off this smoke."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

A brunette was supposed to be listening to a teacher but never managed to. She was staring at the window, then she started to zone off…

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

**-Tsunami's POV-**

_I was sleeping on a king sized bed, I can smell rose petals and scented candles and I can sense that the light in here was dim as well._

_Then I heard a door opening. And footsteps were coming closer to where I am. Then it stopped… and somehow you get the feeling whoever that was, HE is staring at you. _

_Then I heard him say:_

"_Who's that girl?"_

_Then he slowly approached me and I heard the bed creak, so he was sitting down?_

_As he sat down I felt a hand lightly caressing my cheek and swept some hair on my face_

"_Her skin is smooth" _

_I can't help it but I was so happy to hear it… but I was asleep so I wasn't able to smile but at the same time I can hear him… weird…_

_I felt him lean closer… - wait… is he smelling me? _

_I licked my lips and gave a light moan._

_When I licked my lips… I think I touched something… Then after a few while I woke up_

"_What's your name?" he asked_

'_That voice… it sounds familiar…' I thought as I opened my eyes._

_I replied. "I am Sawada Tsunami"_

"_Huh? I can't hear you…"_

"_I said I am Sawada Tsunami!" Is he teasing me? Or was he just deaf?_

_Before he could answer, my body moved on its own and kissed him 'WHAT AM I DOING?! STOP IT BODY! THAT'S MY ANCESTOR!' I screamed in my mind._

_As our lips parted, I said something to him…_

"_Someday, you will find me… And one day we will be together…" I beamed a smile. 'WHAT AM I SAYING?!' I screamed in my mind again._

"_And please do not forget… My name is Sawada Tsunami"_

_I can see that Primo-san was gonna say something but everything slowly faded into darkness_

_**-**_**END OF POV-**

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

_BOOM!_

A sudden explosion happened in school, specifically in Namimori High School at Sawada Tsunami's class.

Tsunami snapped out of her dream and saw a pink smoke engulfing her class.

"LAMPO! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT TODAY!"

Everyone in class had to cover their ears because of the volume.

'_That voice… it sounded like… G?' _she thought. _'But isn't he supposed to be in Gokudera-kun's ring?'_

"I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY!"

'_That one's… Lampo?'_ She suddenly fixed her sitting position. _'is that even possible?'_

"Maa, maa the two of you please calm down…"

'_Now it's Asari Ugetsu?'_

"Nufufufu… This is interesting…"

'_Even… D-Daemon… Spade?'_ the girl's eyes widened

"Hn."

'_Alaude'_ She paled in an instant since it made her remember her own cloud guardian.

"May God be our guide forever."

'_That one's Knuckle, so it is true… he's a priest…'_

"All of you stop what you're doing and try to clear off this smoke."

'_That voice…' _Tsunami blushed when she remembered her dream a while ago. _'It's the same voice I heard in my dream… and… and I EVEN KISSED HIM!' _she burst into a healthy shade of red. _'Somehow it feels embarrassing if I ever look at him …Vongola Primo, Giotto… my ancestor'_

**~To Be Continued~**

**Did you like it? It may be a boring start, but I'm sure the story will get better in future chapters!**

**Next in My Descendant, My Wife:**

**Chapter 2: Predicament**

**See how Tsunami will handle the sudden appearance of the First Generation Family!**

**Bye-bye and…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. AN

**I know i'm supposed to update this and an author's note is note allowed as a chapter, but right now i'm stuck in the middle and i couldn't really think of what I can add to it. It might take awhile before I can update this again.**

**Thanks for your understanding.**

**-This chapter will be replaced when i finish the real chapter**


End file.
